


sansy fuss

by Suitov



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Loss, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitov/pseuds/Suitov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet about time and loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sansy fuss

if serpent time devours its caudal bone,  
if distance run ticks over back to naught,  
if, summiting the hill, i lose the stone  
which, plummeting, negates each inch hard-fought,  
if, hastening, the orbital decay  
whirls sparks within the sockets of my eyes,  
if timelines spiral inward day by day  
and each blind world is spawned from one that dies,  
if all, from frog to prince to golden king,  
must bow to the rewinding of the dream,  
if years un-turn from fall to heat to spring,  
if eggs unhatch, if rivers flow upstream,  
as steam reverts to water, melts to ice,  
i’ll have you back. and that is worth the price.


End file.
